Teen Angel
by CaptainBowties
Summary: My prediction of Klaine in 4x06 episode "Glease".
1. Chapter 1

**_"Your story hard to tell, A teenage ne'er do well. Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block…"_**

Blaine was doing it. He couldn't play Danny, no, but he sucked it up and was finally on stage again. All of the moping and pouting was temporarily missing. He never was the epitome of Teen Angel though. He was a cheater, and he would _never_ forgive himself. Singing _Beauty School Drop Out_ on the night of the play, he tried to maintain his ever-so-dapper reputation.

**_"Your future's so unclear now, What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in _**on**_ your smile!"_**

_"Dapper. Play dapper," _Blaine thought, as the angels surrounded him with their constant background singing. _"Just get this over with and you can go home and go back to moping."_

**_"Beauty school dropout, No graduation day for you. Beauty school dropout, Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!"_**

_"Dapper. Think Dapper. Kurt always called me dapper," _Blaine thought, _"Kurt would call me dapper, fasten my bowtie, and stare into my eyes...kind of like he's doing now, taking a deep breath, looking at Rachel…wait…what?"_

Blaine stumbled a bit in his dance move, with his face breaking character; a flash of surprise, then shock, then eternal happiness, which was quickly replaced with guilt, then panic.

Kurt _was here. Kurt. His_ Kurt. Okay…maybe not his Kurt. Not anymore. What was he doing here? He was avoiding all of Blaine's calls, but then decides to come and see him in the school play?! Blaine didn't even know if he was ready to confront Kurt. Sure, he tried repeatedly to mend their broken hearts but he was pretty desperate.

Regardless, there he sits, the love of his life, his _soulmate_. Suddenly overcome with a whole bunch of determination, Blaine continued his one and only song, internally freaking out inside. Instead of looking at Sugar (Frenchie) he sang straight to Kurt.

**_"Baby don't blow it, Don't put my good advice to shame. Baby you know it,"_**

Blaine figured that he might as well not let his love life (or lack thereof) mess up his only scene in the school play. Even if they were broken up, he still wanted to impress Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be proud, just like after West Side Story. He couldn't believe that wonderful feeling he was enduring exactly a year ago. Maybe this year Kurt would meet him on stage after the show, they would kiss, apologize, and live happily ever after_. If only…_

Blaine finished his performance with a newfound sense of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine dashed off stage and ran into the dressing rooms. His performance was top notch, as usual, apart from the part where he lost his footing when he saw Kurt. Oh, and speaking of Kurt, he was still freaking out. Pacing back and forth repeatedly, he suddenly stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was slick and gelled back, his eyes kind and golden.

_"You are not a cheater" _Blaine thought. This was not the face of a cheater. As much as he hated himself, it was a horrible lapse in judgment and he wished he could undo it. Facing Kurt is his biggest fear, but it _had_ to be done.

Slightly shaking, he went back on stage for the curtain call and noticed Kurt wasn't there anymore. Neither was Rachel. Blaine bowed with the rest of the cast, receiving eternal applause from the theatre. This was the kind of moment in life that kept Blaine going.

After he made his bows, the cast all hugged and congratulated each other. Their families came in with flowers; Marley's mom had two bouquets. No one came for Blaine.

He went to his locker in the hallway to retrieve his belongings. He opened the lock and caught vision of the picture of Kurt and him in there. He sighed. As he closed the locker, he spotted a figure walking towards the main exit. The figure was wearing skin tight jeans and had a thin, yet muscular physique. _Kurt._

Blaine, with a newfound sense of purpose, ran to him.

"So that's it?" Blaine said, voice cracking. Gosh, he was sick of crying.

The figure stopped short and froze.

"You come all this way to see the play, but you won't even talk to me," Blaine accused.

Kurt turned around. His eyes were puffy and red, almost as if he was crying. "With good reason."

"_Kurt…"_ Blaine sounded distraught and took a step forward. Kurt took a step back.

"You _broke my heart,_ Blaine. After everything, _everything_ we've been through, you had to stomp on my heart and tear it into a million pieces." Kurt wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I hate myself for it. I barely eat, I don't sleep, and I regret what I did more than you could know. I just…" Blaine hesitated, but reached for Kurt's hand. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't pull away.

"I love you so much that I didn't know who I was anymore without you there beside me. I couldn't handle being without you. The only me I know is the me who's with you. So I let my immoral side take over. There's no excuse, I know that. And god… especially after last year with Chandler and Sebastian…" Kurt winced at the names, "You were it for me…you _are_ it for me…and I will spend the rest of my life trying to forgive myself for what I did to us."

Kurt ripped his hand away from Blaine's and crossed his arms. He still looked…not angry but…closed off. "I know this isn't who you are Blaine. At least I _thought_ I knew who you are…"

The two looked into each other's eyes. They were a foot apart. A gloomy aura circulated the room. When had things come to this?

"I need time," Kurt finally said, " Don't contact me. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Just…I need time to get my head together. I'm sorry." With one last glance, Kurt ran away and out the doors.

If Blaine thought his heart was broken before, well now it was ripped in two. He just wished he could undo everything. But if Kurt needed time, he would wait. After all, Kurt still kept his promise. He'll _never _say goodbye to him.


End file.
